


Who spy

by dreamdeath, Sheng



Series: SPY [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MI6 Agents death, Murder Mystery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who SPY(上部)：<br/>與那位女士交鋒之後，Mycroft感受到Sherlock愈來愈像正常人，而他也不可避免地開始注意Lestrade，特別是在手下一個一個死於非命與犯罪顧問的添亂之下，Lestrade無意間在調查的過程中幫了Mycroft許多忙，官員為此而心存感激。<br/>他們早已認識一段時日，等待一個吻，卻彷彿等過一個世紀。</p><p>Who to Who(下部)：<br/>所有的矛頭都指向俄羅斯，但背後的操弄者是其實是──</p><p>成為目標的Lestrade與被威脅的Mycroft，犯罪界的拿破崙正攤開掌心，引君入甕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇作品《Who Spy》為與觴君合寫的《Spy系列》上部，並無下部作品的更新權及擁有權。

Mycroft熄掉了指間的菸。  
稍早之前，他才回過棕髮軍醫的關懷簡訊──他的弟弟真該慶幸自己三生修來的福氣，擁有一個藉由是否收下他所給予的香菸便能評估出室友心理狀態的好朋友。  
Mycroft扔掉了菸蒂，修長的指節慢慢隱沒在長大衣的口袋，沉默著走出了醫院長廊。

轎車在雪地路上行駛地平穩而緩慢，官員少見地放下公文，目光在街道上游移。  
「Tomas，停車。」傘柄輕敲著前後座之間的墨色隔板，實際上代號遠比本名更常用的的司機順服地停下了轎車，官員打開了車門，「等我一下。」他低聲交待。

傘柄敲擊碎雪的聲響輕脆又沉重，Mycroft並沒有特意放輕腳步，然而前方的那人卻仍遙望著不見星辰的夜空，沒有察覺他的接近。  
「晚上好，警官。」官員輕聲地招呼，適當地落在兩個人介於疏離與熟識之間的微妙距離。  
「Mycroft。」擁有兩顆巴斯星章的警官收回了視線，平淡地望著 Holmes 兄弟中較為年長的那一個。似乎終於在這時察覺到嚴寒的天氣，他往頸肩的圍巾裡縮了縮頸子，呼出一口白煙。  
Lestrade的目光淡然而毫無所謂，官員只消掃過他一眼，便能得出與他弟弟相同的結論──分居而出軌的妻子、必然取消的機票、或許是一個人的聖誕夜。  
官員保持沉默，他總自詡自己比他的兄弟更懂得社交禮儀，卻忘了被他打量的對方曾與 Holmes 兄弟打過多久的交道──即使是年幼的那一位。

不知道有沒有人和他們說過，有時候，沉默總是讓人更加狼狽。  
但是Lestrade已經不在意了。

他熟悉這種被打量的目光，而無論是開口道出他一切是否能夠出口告人的隱私，或是默然而不帶憐憫的評判眼神，初始時期，都同樣地令人難以忍受。  
然而在與他們來往多年之後，與這兩個同樣糟心又同樣不同於一般社交方式的兄弟相處的這幾年之後，他已經不在意自己到底有沒有隱私可言──又或者，這樣的隱私也逐漸浮現成一種不可挽回的事實。

Mycroft 收回了視線。他的屬下或許認為他所走的每一步路都是經過諸多考量，但有時候，並非所有作下的決定都需要理由。  
他沒有承認稍早前與諮詢偵探的簡短對談讓自己反常地在意，但或許在聖誕夜裡吹上寒風，能幫助他釐清一些或許該釐清的情緒，又或許他僅只是瞥見那人孤身沉默地遙望天際，而驀然停車，前去和那人說上一兩句話。  
理論上，聖誕夜裡不該存在孤獨。  
官員陡然憶起了自己曾告誡過胞弟的話語，他說，關心和憐憫從來不是個優點。  
Mycroft 知道他們兩兄弟和常人不同，他們的情感淡薄如水，然而棕髮軍醫與眼前的銀髮警官卻是情感豐富──並總是包容他們。  
那麼，他認為舉手之勞也是交流的一種方式。官員並不認為這是感謝，但他總不吝於在雨天送出門購物的醫生一程。

而今日──  
「我送你一道，如果不嫌棄的話。」Mycroft 輕敲傘柄，看著對方訝然的神情，官員溫聲補充。  
「今天的溫度很低。」  
「那就麻煩了。」  
Lestrade很少拒絕他人的善意，尤其是來自 Holmes 兄弟的──事實上由於那太過罕見，沒有什麼能夠拒絕的機會，當然 Holmes兄弟也從聽不進他人的拒絕。

他們併肩走向不遠處停放的轎車。比起官員獨自前來時，此刻傘柄敲擊雪地的聲響大得驚人。他們或許沒有意識到沉默的選項橫亙在交談之上，而警官的漫不經心也加劇了兩個人下意識的選擇。  
「你很喜歡傘嗎？」  
Lestrade並不常走在官員的身側，由於Sherlock的緣故，他們當然來往過幾次。不過比起棕髮軍醫毫不理想的開頭會面，Lestrade得到相對優待的待遇。  
──如果能接受外人的幫助，他們便能提高效率去完結更多的案件。在這麼多現實層面的考量之下，自尊永遠是他放在最後的選項。  
於是，在幾次合作之後，他終於與傳說中的老大哥會面，經由身為弟弟的提點，他接受了對方慷慨的餽贈，將那些轉用為添購諮詢偵探的生活日用品，多的部分，就按時捐給福利機構，或是幫諮詢偵探眷養他的貝克街小分隊。  
「只是習慣。」官員斟酌著話語回答。  
他從小期許自己不需要依靠任何對象，那麼取而代之的便是一些代表禮節的物品，比如雨傘或懷表──某些時候，它們也意味著忠貞不二。

Tomas打開了車門讓 Lestrade坐進了後座，並繞到另一邊服侍他的主人。  
升上隔板之後，官員才略略放鬆下來，他觀察著正在注視窗外街景的警官，慢慢地開口。  
「聖誕晚會，我為 Sherlock造成的混亂感到遺憾。」

 

「你不需要為他的行為負責。他是成年人了，」即使看起來不像。  
Lestrade回過頭，隨即半真半假地抱怨，「我該說我已經習慣他這樣了，所以你不用表示歉意，還是該說，你是特意提起這檔事好能再戳我一刀？」

「我並無此意。」官員低沉的語音如同黃金蟒般優雅地滑了出來。  
警官專注地觀察對方的神情。他或許真的是思慮太多，在這樣令人傷感的聖誕夜裡，很難要求他對任何事都平心靜氣，尤其是在被猛然採到痛處的當下──

但你永遠不能期待Mycroft單刀直入地說出來意，於是銀髮警官撈過了話語的主導權。  
「Mycroft ，英國的地下政府，標準的國際禮儀書──你不是為了說這個才找我的吧？」Lestrade如數家珍地唸出了諮詢偵探私下抱怨官員的評語中幾個不那麼惡劣的，幸好他並沒有過於期待官員會因此而變了臉色。  
「我僅只是想表達我個人的謝意。」Mycroft不動聲色地回應。  
「喔？」警官被挑起的興趣如同他的語音，略微上揚成羽毛般微微彎曲的弧度。  
「Sherlock比我預期的變得更像是、」官員微微停頓，「正常人。」他以幾乎是苦惱的語氣說出那個語詞，就彷彿他剛剛吐出的是一個詛咒。  
「正常人也沒有那麼糟糕，」直到此刻，警官才終於慢慢地坦承，「有時候，我們知道自己的極限，我們或許背負了旁人的期待，但也終究會辜負對方──像是我，」他苦笑地自嘲，「即使知道無法挽回，卻還是抱著不切實際的希望。」比如他的婚姻。  
Mycroft輕咳一聲，他或許預期了整個話題的走向，卻預知不了對方的反應。「倘若你有需要，我很樂意推薦幾位律師。」如果Lestrade最終需要打官司的話。

「不了，她要什麼就給她吧。我不知道你是否了解──」警官若有所思地停頓，或許是在思慮出口的話語是否會冒犯對方，「愛一個人，我們是不會要求回報的。」  
然而，他卻誤解了官員挑起眉毛的神情，再度自嘲，「你們或許會覺得這樣很傻吧，這就是正常人。你會感覺到痛、會因為背叛而難過，也會感覺歡喜，因為被愛而滿足。」

「雖然我不是良好的生活典範，可是正常人的生活並不無趣。我們走在路上，和任何一人交錯或許都會發生無可預料的事情，我們考慮地沒有那麼周全，可是相對的，未來卻因為未知而充滿期待與希望。」  
Lestrade彷彿是憶起了過往，他笑得溫柔而滿足，眉眼之間的細紋在官員眼底都似乎意味著沉靜與安詳。  
「Sherlock，不可否認的──逐漸變成了更富有感情的人，」Mycroft 想起了那位女士對胞弟的影響，慢慢抿緊唇瓣，「而我不確定──」  
「那對他而言是好的。」他輕緩而不著痕跡地表明他的憂心。  
「歡迎來到正常世界，Mycroft。你最終無法幫他過完他的人生，你總得學會放手，讓他飛翔。」  
「我深信如此，警官。」官員輕聲地應和，「或者說，我期望如此。」  
Lestrade不置可否地微笑，為了驅散有些沉悶的氣氛，他話題一轉。「對了，你們兄弟、是怎麼──」弄成這樣？  
警官確信他不用說出原句，官員就能掌握他的意思。  
「我們一直都有些觀念上的歧異。」Mycroft低首，彷彿突然對兩人相坐時膝關節的間距感興趣。  
喔？  
看著官員驀然轉移的視線，警官猜想那或許是整個價值觀上的相互偏差。不過他們兄弟的家務事還輪不上自己插手。

「事實上，我仍然需要為了Sherlock的轉變感謝你。即使他──漸漸成為了具有情感的正常人，也好過他虛度光陰。」  
官員抬起了眼，那雙總是蘊含深意的瞳謀在此刻似乎少了一層模糊不清的屏障，警官陡然意識到這或許是對方在今晚的首度坦承──這讓官員看來不似往日的高不可攀，而更像是他口中有些負面含意的普通人。  
在擔憂自己的胞弟的這一面，官員終究也只是個普通的兄長。這麼一想，官員頓時可親起來。  
「我一直希望，他能成為一個更好的人。」Lestrade慢慢地回應。談話之間，轎車已然抵達他的住所。

「那麼，晚安，警官。」官員沉靜地道別。  
「晚安。」警官攏起大衣，走入自己的公寓。


	2. Chapter 2

電話鈴響的時候，Lestrade前腳才正踏入家門。他面色潮紅，身上的排汗衫幾乎濕透地能擠出水來，他挑起眉梢，伸手拿起了話筒。  
「我是Lestrade。」（This is Lestrade speaking.）

話筒的另一端沉默了幾秒，就如同對方正謹慎地選擇開場白。  
「新年快樂，警官。」Mycroft最終使用了最保守的方式。「我來電的不是時候？」官員的禮節彷彿與生俱來，他出口的每一句話，你都能在其中聽見優雅與得體。

「視你所要談的事而定。」Lestrade簡短地回答。若說他不好奇 Mycroft來電的時機當然是騙人的，但比起這件事，他更好奇的是Mycroft來電的用意。

「『那位女士』復活了。」

「什麼？」  
Lestrade訝然地提高了音量，「你說那個把Sherlock迷暈、鞭打他、把他的簡訊鈴聲改得亂七八糟，又讓他在聖誕夜不對勁地出門的『那位女士』？」

「是的，顯然她讓你印象深刻。」官員平淡地回應。

「她對Sherlock做的每一件事都讓人印象深刻。」警官停頓了一會，慢慢思考官員方才的語意。「復活是什麼意思？」

「她巧妙地說服紀錄身體特徵的官員，買通了法醫，用了許多小手段──我或許不該解釋地太詳細。」

「我查過她的網站，Mycroft，我知道她擅長什麼。」

警官驀然回憶起被槍聲召到那棟大宅時，他看見當時正躺在地板上昏迷不醒的諮詢偵探，那鞭擊的細長血痕在蒼白的臉容上格外驚人。

「我知道了，我會特別留意Sherlock的情況。」Lestrade沉聲答覆。

或許是由於警官很輕易地猜到官員的心思，Mycroft的唇角滑出了心滿意足的弧度，「警官，我不得不說，你著實比我那令人頭疼的兄弟更讓人信任。」自己一早可才被諮詢偵探用盡各種手段趕出221B。

「得了吧，Mycroft，你們兄弟的相處模式我還不了解嗎？」

警官回憶起幾次尋求諮詢偵探的幫助時，不得不忍受的小提琴噪音──以他認識Sherlock的這幾年，他自信自己能看出諮詢偵探對案件感興趣的程度絕對比他所表現出的大上許多，卻礙於他的哥哥在場，Lestrade只得忍受那能挑動腦神經的噪音，甚至不得不觀看兩兄弟演出的鬧劇。

「你明知道他不歡迎你，還站在那裡碰釘子？」

「女王陛下是醫生的忠實讀者，我有不得不為的理由。」

Mycroft或許並沒有對自己承認，他喜歡和警官一來一往地談論他的弟弟。

尤其當諮詢偵探找了一個專屬自己的同盟後，這種心情格外強烈。

官員絕不會承認在221B時，被Sherlock和John同聲斥責的挫折感，瞬間讓自己有孤軍奮戰的錯覺──他一直都是更聰明、更懂得人情世故、更比Sherlock社會化的那一個，曾幾何時他需要矮下身段，向自己的弟弟輸誠。

「我對你的理由沒興趣。」警官斷然回答。

Lestrade今天能擁有兩顆巴斯星章，除了他對自己的工作盡忠職守之外，他很清楚自己什麼問題能問，而什麼問題不能。

「這是我為什麼選擇讓Sherlｙ和你來往的原因，Lestrade，不得不說，我開始喜歡你了。」官員讚許的語音在電話線路中格外沙啞低沉而輕緩。

「感謝厚愛。新年快樂，Mycroft。」在明瞭官員來電的用意後，警官當機立斷地掛上電話。

 

黏膩在身上的排汗衫讓他不太舒服，他想洗個澡。

直到氤氳的白氣蒸騰而上，Lestrade 半仰起頭承受灑在臉容上的水流，警官還能感受到方才貼著話筒那邊的耳廓正微微發熱，事實上，他絕不會承認在聽見官員出乎意料的表白時，心臟的跳動錯亂了一拍。

那個唯我獨尊、自信自負的大英政府，方才居然用讚許的言詞承認他的對等，用低沉沙啞的嗓音撩撥他的耳際。

「媽的政府官員！」

警官不滿的低咒，好個巧舌如簧的 Mycroft 。

 

◆　◇　◆

「你知道你弟弟讓那個CIA 探員從樓上跌下來幾次嗎？」警官雙臂環胸，腰桿打直，看著眼前悠然泡茶的官員。

「他說他記不清了。」

官員殷勤地替對方斟了一杯溫熱的英國紅茶，「嚐嚐味道，這是皇室專用的。」

──他最好是不記得！

 

Lestrade看著眼前四兩撥千斤的官員，用指掌揉了揉臉，那種明顯經過毆打的痕跡他心裡有數，不過到底和諮詢偵探計較沒有什麼意思，至今為止，Sherlock會如此無法無天，他也得為此負上一份責任。

「警官，你很快就不需要在為舍弟的反常懊惱了。」官員在啜了口紅茶之後，娓娓道來。「『那位女士』已經不在了。」

「你說什麼！」Lestrade愕然地站起身，然而近乎逼視的目光仍然讓官員不為所動。

「『那位女士』在中東身亡，如果我的情報沒錯的話。」官員慢慢地啜了一口紅茶，慢慢說明緣由。

「她不可能從恐佈份子的手下逃脫。」官員慢悠悠地低喃，「全世界唯有 Sherlock 能夠蒙騙我的情報來源，我很確信他對這件事毫不知情。」

 

Lestrade帶著五味雜陳的心情注視著官員，「你很高興？」

「警官，」Mycroft看著對方此刻流露出不情願的同情，慢慢地抿起唇瓣。

「『那位女士』曾經讓整個英國都為她屈膝，以我的立場而言，她的存在會危及大英帝國。」

Lestrade挑起了眉，他可從不知道這一段過去。既然官員主動提起了，而對方也已身亡，想必整個案子都了結了吧？  
既然無論如何官員都不會透露不該透露的資訊，那麼或許他能夠稍微了解這位對諮詢偵探影響頗深的大人物。

 

「說說看。」Lestrade嚥下了一大口紅茶。

官員有趣地想著，不知道警官是否察覺──若以官階而言，他方才的語氣可說是相當的不尊敬；而若以交情而言，Lestrade或許並沒有察覺他踰越了他自己所設下的交情界線。

「詳細的情況，請恕我無法交代。不過想必你也從舍弟和醫生那裡得到一些訊息？」官員悠然地開啟了話題。

 

那並非是真心詢問，只是他慣常的敘述手法。

 

「Lestrade，你是否了解1940年的考文垂事件？ 」

在二次世界大戰之中，德軍攻擊倫敦總是失敗。當時希特勒懷疑德軍的密碼機早已被英國破譯，他便下令攻擊考文垂（Coventry）。  
考文垂為當時的英國重鎮，如果邱吉爾早有防範，那麼便表示英國早已破譯德軍的密碼；如果英軍不知情，那麼此舉也可以重擊英國。當時的首相邱吉爾在大局考量下，放棄了考文垂，讓考文垂被德軍轟炸。

「這和『那位女士』又有什麼關係呢？」警官在沉默了半晌之後，沉緩地詢問。

「你是否記得那位沒有趕上飛機的乘客？」Mycroft反問他的語氣興味盎然，到底警官能夠摸到幾成事實的真相，官員很有興趣。  
──那位已死亡的乘客？所以？

 

「我們後來接到消息，停止偵辦這個案件。」警官停頓了一會兒，猛然領悟！

「所以，那也是你──」

「你知道，我們總有些辦事不力的手下。」官員狀似困擾地微蹙著眉，轉身拿起茶壺，「再來一杯？」

「嗯──」Lestrade漫不經心地回應，他還在思考官員所拋出的題目，Lestrade下意識地接過斟滿的茶杯，嚥下了一大口後隨意地擱在茶几上，「謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

Lestrade仍然在思考，但畢竟事實的真相超過他所能觸到層級，那位已死亡的乘客又怎麼了嗎？

「我還是不懂。」他坦然地回答。

官員斟酌著語詞，「我們曾經收到消息，得知某架航空班機將會受到恐怖分子的操控。」官員停止了敘述，他站起身，重新將熱水注入茶壺之中，蒸騰的白煙模糊了他的臉容。

Lestrade 猛然想起稍早抱怨過來自海峽另一岸的蘭利表兄！飛機、恐怖份子、轟動世界的九一一事件──「恐怖份子想劫機？」所以，這和沒有趕上飛機的死亡旅客有什麼、

──死亡班機！

警官用掌心狠狠拍了自己的額頭，他怎麼就沒想到呢？

「你的意思是，那位死亡旅客原本要搭上的班機預計會被恐怖份子劫機？」

「警官，現在已不流行劫機了。」官員隱在白煙之下的面容更形深沉，「但爆炸仍然能進行。」

Mycroft的意思很明顯，警官並非不明白，可是這又和『那位女士』有什麼關係呢？

官員說，她曾讓整個英國為之屈膝──

 

「我不明白，」警官揉了揉額角，和官員談話總是勞心勞力。「『那位女士』、考文垂事件和這架班機的關連性。」

「你正慢慢接近事件的核心，卻以為自己仍在花園打轉。」官員不再提示，他注視著茶杯上方慢慢消逝的白霧，沉默了。  
明白官員不會再多說，Lestrade蹙起眉更加認真地思考。

 

官員先講了考文垂事件，才說明死亡航班，這必然有關連性。考文垂事件是起因於首相邱吉爾不願意讓德軍得知英方已破譯德軍的密碼，而忍痛放棄的重要城鎮。而這起死亡航班──

「等等，Mycroft ，你們破譯了恐怖份子的密碼，得知他們打算讓那架航班爆炸，卻不願意暴露你們成功破譯他們的事實，所以選擇放棄那架航班？」警官的眉頭愈蹙愈緊，他的良心委實無法讓自己認同這樣棄車保帥的做法，可是考文垂事件在前，他慢慢收緊了掌心。

「那上面坐滿了死人。」官員緩緩地解釋。

其實Mycroft根本沒有必要去理解人心的轉折，也不需要顧慮他人的情緒──但當警官用充滿不諒解的目光射向他時，官員仍然選擇主動澄清。

「那個沒有趕上航班的死亡乘客也是其中之一？」

官員沒有回答，但對警官而言卻已經足夠了。

他打量官員的目光不同以往，Mycroft 輕咳一聲，「我的弟弟不幸捲入『那位女士』的布局，成為恐怖分子用來攻擊英國的武器。當然，我們最終仍然阻止了這場戰役。」

 

「嗯，你們總是成功，習於當個英雄。」警官輕聲回應。

「我們可不做那在愚蠢鎂光燈下顯擺的金魚。」

「聽起來似乎像是你弟弟上個月做過的事。」

官員唇角抿出的弧度有那麼點意味深長。「我和Sherlock不一樣。」

 

是啊，不一樣。Mycroft更自負、氣場更強、更有能力可以聽不進別人說話。  
Lestrade差一點沒忍住脫口而出的嘲諷，不過他有沒有說出口又有什麼關係呢？政府官員探向自己的目光就能看得一清二楚。

警官看著手裡持著的熱紅茶，隱隱浮動的波紋一圈圈向外擴散。

什麼時候開始，自己已習於坐在這間沉默而神秘的俱樂部，聽官員叮囑他關切諮詢偵探的動向，並泡上一杯香醇紅茶，慰暖自己的掌心，放在手裡慢慢地喝。

「不過我還是很意外，你不是邱吉爾。」

Lestrade仰起頭，將第三杯紅茶一飲而盡。他將空茶杯放在茶几上，站起身，穿上了墨色的長大衣。

「因為，我還有選擇的餘地。」官員淡然地回答，視線轉向窗外透進的幾縷陽光，不夠燦爛，但已足夠明亮。

選擇嗎？可那也是官員擁有足夠的能力，才讓自己處於能夠選擇的餘地。

而他最終做的選擇，仍然得到了Lestrade的敬佩。撇除那些對兩兄弟毫無社交禮儀的抱怨，即使他們並無自覺，可事實上，他們卻仍然將這個社會一點一點地導向了更好的未來──當然這種過度抬舉的讚賞，警官是絕不會說給兩兄弟任一個人聽的。

 

時候到了，他也該為前幾周的案件去一趟貝克街，他之前總是撲空──慢著，警官緊蹙著眉頭，「你說，『那位女士』的死亡是發生在什麼時候的事？」

官員背過身，黑傘輕輕敲擊地面，「發生在三周前。」 

Lestrade 征然發愣──「她不可能在那種情況之下逃脫。」官員慢悠悠地低喃，「全世界唯有Sherlock能夠蒙騙我的情報來源，我很確信他對這件事毫不知情。」

警官攏起了大衣，在推開門的那一刻回頭望了官員一眼，Mycroft 正好收回遠眺的視線，驀然回首，「慢走，Lestrade。」他輕聲地說。

「再見。」

 

Lestrade 輕巧地掩上了門。他想，有些事，終究不用追根究柢。

**Author's Note:**

> [刊物資訊頁](http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/spy.html)


End file.
